Revenge of Uiharu Kazari
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Uiharu Kazari has finally had enough of Saten Ruiko flipping her skirt, and has decided on some harsh revenge against her friend... *Wedgie content, hanging wedgie


Uiharu Kazari leapt up happily when she saw her good friend Saten Ruiko enter the Judgement Office.

"Good morning, Saten! It's so good to finally see you! It's been a long day!"

"No kidding!" Saten sidled up to Uiharu's side. "Misaka told me you needed her help when you were attacked by a bunch of militants with guns!"

"Yeah! Thankfully, she took care of them without a problem! It was some scary stuff!" Uiharu paused as if trying to remember something. "Oh! I almost forgot- I bought the crepes you asked for yesterday!"

As she reached down to grab the box from her bag, she felt an all-too-familiar feeling.

"Huh- Yeep!" Distinctly less flustered than usual, she sighed. "Again, Saten?"

Saten herself was significantly taken aback herself, as if a delicious food had just been snatched out from right under her nose. "Wha- you were wearing pants under your skirt?!"

"A little something I learned from Misaka," Uiharu couldn't help but smirk, feeling like she'd one-upped Saten. "A… little precaution."

"Awww…" Saten groaned complainingly. "That's no fun, Uiharu…"

Hearing those words stoked up the long-running resentment Uiharu had over Saten's skirt-flipping, and it began to boil over.

'All those times you were able to humiliate me, and you still aren't satisfied?!' The shorter girl mused in angry irritation, a dangerous glint lighting up uncharacteristically in her eyes. 'Just you wait, Saten… I'll make you eat your words. You'll pay dearly for all those humiliating skirt flips...'

She turned around to face Saten directly, and feigned weakness. "You know how I got sick last week?"

"Yeah, I delivered medicine and soup to you room, you really need to look out for your heal-"

"Well, the doctors said I get sick easily because I got exposed to too much cold air," Uiharu mentioned quickly. "Do you know anything about that?"

Saten quickly understood what Uiharu was implying. "What, no, that can't be-" But she stopped her protestations when she saw Uiharu's pitiful expression. "Ugh, fine, sorry about that. I won't flip your skirt when it's cold out."

"Do you really mean it?" Uiharu asked in an imploring tone.

"Yeah, I'll- I'll make it up to you," Saten said. "Or do you want to flip my skirt back?"

"Do you really want to make it up to me?"

"Yeah, sure..." Saten stated, puzzled at what Uiharu was getting at.

"Good, I'm glad you're taking responsibility," Uiharu's tone and expression changed, as she leaned closely toward Saten.

Saten gulped, her cheeks tinged red as Uiharu was not staring at her intensely, her face inches away from Saten's own. "You- You're a little close…" Saten babbled nervously.

"Then, come with me," Uiharu pulled on Saten's wrist insistently, half-dragging her

"Wh-Where are we g-going?" Saten stammered, a little intimidated by Uiharu's aggressive attitude.

"You'll know soon enough," Uiharu replied curtly, and the pair soon found themselves in the Judgement facility's basement, that was usually reserved for storage purposes.

"Uh… this isn't about to turn into some ghost haunting story or something, is it?" Saten asked nervously as Uiharu dragged her to one of the storage rooms.

"Worse," Uiharu grinned wickedly.

"Eep," Saten gulped anxiously. "Wait, hey!"

Taking Saten by surprise, Uiharu grabbed both of Saten's wrists, and with a quick click, entrapped her hands with Judgement-issue handcuffs.

"What kind of prank is this?" Saten demanded. "What have I gotten into to?! Ow!"

"Don't move around too much," Uiharu chided as she walked around Saten's back. "Or else they give off a little shock. I did set them to the lowest setting though, so don't worry, you won't be seriously hurt."

"T-This… is going a l-little f-far though," Saten stammered. "Look, I'm really sorry for all the times I flipped your skirt- YIPES!"

Uiharu had flipped the back of Saten's skirt and grabbed a fistful of her panties. She sharply yanked up bunched undies.

"OW! Seriously, a wedgie?" Saten exclaimed. "How old are you, Uiharu? Ow, that hurts!"

"This isn't kid's play, dear Saten" Uiharu said, almost tauntingly. "This isn't even the worst part yet."

"What the-?!" Saten felt something cold and hard run against the skin of her butt, under her panties. "What the hell are you doing, Uiharu? I'm done with- huh?!" Saten tried to walk away, but found her panties bunched up immediately when she did.

"Wh- what- you tied my panties up?! O-okay, Uiharu, t-this has gone f-far enough…" Saten was beginning to sound rather scared. "Mmmmph?!"

Uiharu took advantage of Saten talking to walk around and stuffed a handkerchief into Saten's mouth. Then she produced a piece of duct tape and sealed the makeshift gag inside.

"Sorry about that," Uiharu apologized insincerely. "But the handkerchief is a new one I just bought, so it's clean. I just need to stop anyone from hearing your screams."

"MMMMPH! MMMPH!" Saten's eyes widened in horror, and she began shaking her head back and forth rapidly, realizing that Uiharu had finally snapped.

"Finally, for the final punishment…" Uiharu's eyes glinted with shocking depravity. She pressed a button on the way, and a piece of machinery began to churn.

Within seconds, a chain on the way began to rise… dragging Saten up by her panties.

"MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHH!" Saten's eyes bulged and she screamed in pain into her gag, as the hanging wedgie dug into her most private of places.

"That's an industrial-grade device for lifting heavy equipment to those high shelves up there," Uiharu indicated. "Though this one isn't currently in use. However, I don't need to lift you that high- just high enough that you can't reach the floor.

"MMMPH! MPPPHH!" Saten struggled desperately, even ignoring the little shocks her handcuffs were giving her, but that only succeeded in chafing her sensitive crotch and ass crack further.

"Enjoy yourself tonight! I'll be back in the morning!" Uiharu chuckled vengefully. "That's what you get for always flipping up my skirt."

With that, Uiharu locked the door and put up a sign indicating the storage room was closed off for renovation.

Left in the dark, Saten could only moan in helpless agony for what would be some very, very long hours indeed.


End file.
